1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a low profile coaxial plug connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese UM Patent Application Kokai No. 61-99985 discloses an L-shaped connector such as shown in FIGS. 8 and 9. The connector includes an outer shell 110; a dielectric block 130 within the shell 110; and a tubular terminal 120 supported by the dielectric block 130 such that the front portion projects from the shell 110. The front portion of a central conductor 151 of a coaxial cable 150, from which a sheath 154, a shield 153, and an inner dielectric material 152 are removed, projects from the tubular terminal 120. A tubular retainer portion 117 integral with the shell 110 via a linkage portion is inserted between the dielectric material 152 and the shield wires 153. Then, as FIG. 9 shows, the tubular terminal 120 is either crimped or soldered to the central conductor 151, and the connector is bent between the shell 110 and retainer portion 117 by approximately 90 degrees and then the crimp sleeve 140 is deformed to secure the coaxial cable 150 to the retainer portion 117.
The assembled connector is coupled with a mating connector so that the central conductor comes into contact with the mating terminal for carrying a signal while the shell comes into contact with the corresponding shell for providing shielding effects.
However, the conventional connector has the following problems:
(1) A long front portion of the tubular terminal projects from the shell, and the connector is bent above the tubular terminal so that the connector profile becomes too high to be used in limited spaces.
(2) It is difficult to crimp or solder the tubular terminal to the central conductor.
(3) It is necessary to bend the linkage portion after the central conductor is inserted into the tubular terminal.
(4) It is necessary to fit the tubular terminal into the dielectric body.